


The Edge of the Dream

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dinosaurs, FFC, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Ren is having a terrible nightmare.Part 12 of the February Ficlet Challenge 19





	The Edge of the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a late one, but this week's pretty exhausting and it took me a while to think of something, because prompt no. 12 was "Dinosaurs" ... so... here they are

He tosses and turns. Probably doesn’t even notice it.

            If Hux decided to tape this now and to show it around, he’d have Ren in the bag. Ren would be done for.

            The way he trembles and gasps, stuck in his nightmare, whispering words that suggest he’s dreaming of an enormous monster… something with sharp teeth. Something that’s chasing him.

            Years ago, back when Hux was still in training, he would not have hesitated to expose Ren like this and damn the consequences. But that’s harder to do now. Harder, if not downright impossible.

            He shakes his head and lies down again, wrapping his arms around the shivering man by his side. He couldn’t do this anymore.

            Ren jerks awake and Hux can make out the one word he’d never thought he’d say Ren say. But Ren doesn’t say it. He breathes it. It’s barely audible. And it brings back memories. Memories Hux would rather forget. And he doesn’t want to think about Ren’s mother either.

            Hux brushes the sweaty strands of hair out of Ren’s face and doesn’t say anything. And neither does Ren. His breathing slows down and his back muscles against Hux’s stomach relax somewhat.

            “Let’s get some more sleep,” Hux whispers after a while and Ren nods, already half way back to sleep.


End file.
